


December Into January

by Theforeverbattles



Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Assassination, Children, Chronic Illness, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Homophobia, King minho, M/M, Making Out, Original Character(s), Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, but like not really, emotions are hard, fear of being alone, i think that's it???, it's mentioned/talked about but not in detail, married, mentions of abuse, oh!, others are angst, royal au, some parts are really soft, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “Nope. When I get married my babies won’t have a mama they’ll have two daddies.” This information sends the kids over the edge all three of them staring at him with wide eyes.“Two daddies? I want two daddies. How come we have a mama instead?” Nabi now asks, her questions always surprises him, most of the time it seems like she’s not listening. But she always actually is.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048795
Comments: 54
Kudos: 349





	December Into January

**Author's Note:**

> You guys loved the first part of this series I really could cry. I love writing it so much and the themes I'm using in this are so important to talk about so I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far!!

“Eui.” Jisung straightens up in seconds. Minho watching his posture and demeanor change completely, he knows he shouldn’t, considering this is Jisung’s wife. But he places his hand on the small of Sungie’s back keeping his steady. 

The people around them watch. Trying to make it seem like they’re not but it’s obvious most of the crowded ballroom is now focused on them. 

“Eui, I was just keeping your lovely husband company, he seemed like he needed a break from your little ones for the evening.” The king smiles, his voice taking on his overly sweet tone. 

“Your highness, thank you but I can take it from here.” She reaches for his hand and pulls him close. Her eyes shoot daggers at him. 

Min keeps the smile on his face despite his blood boiling. 

“Of course. Congratulations on your new daughter as well, she’s beautiful.” He continues. 

Jisung looks between the two, clearly on edge, “thank you. Where are the children by the way?” Eui looks at her husband now. Minho hates the way her eyes stay on him, not a lick of affection in them either. 

“Oh, his highness arranged for a few of the palace nannies to watch over them for the night.” Jisung says, swallowing in an uneasy manner. 

Min glances at him wanting to pull him back into his arms and away from her. 

“You left our three week old alone?” 

Minho bites his tongue so he doesn’t say what he wants to, “I promise you she’s in very good care, all of them are.” 

“Well there’s nothing like a mother’s touch.” 

“Of course.” The king locks eyes with Jisung, but he quickly looks away, seeming to avert his gaze to anywhere but him. 

“Well I’ll let you two enjoy the rest of the gala together. Thank you for the dance Sungie.” Min lifts his hand and presses a soft kiss to his fingers, using his nickname as well just to lay it on extra thick. 

“My pleasure, your highness.” He bows slightly. 

“Oh, don’t forget about the meeting tomorrow, 12pm.” Min adds. He sees the flash of confusion go across Jisung’s face for a moment but then he nods. 

“Of course, in the council room?” 

“Yes. Have a good evening.” The king nods to them and then turns away, mashing his teeth together angrily in his mouth. He tries desperately to hide the look on his face. 

But it’s nearly impossible for him to keep the complete disgust off his features. 

He makes his way through the crowd and picks up another drink, Chan and Seungmin at his sides in seconds. 

“That was disappointing.” Minho whispers, “I should have her kicked out, she wasn’t invited.” He mumbles into his drink. Chan takes the glass before he can drink it and tries it first only to hand it back quickly. 

“Well technically she was, given the noble family Han was.” Seungmin points out. 

“She’s never come to the castle, in the five years I’ve known him she came for their wedding and then I never saw her again. Why did she have to come  _ tonight?”  _ He mutters, talking so fast the advisors nearly can’t understand him. 

“She probably felt his infidelity in her bones.” Seungmin snorts. 

Min glares at him, “do you know what she had the nerve to say to him?” 

“No but you’re going to tell us.” Chan hums. 

“She had the nerve to try and ridicule him for leaving their baby alone.  _ Her,  _ the mother who sent her four children away.” He seethes. “And then she said  _ oh there’s nothing like a mother’s touch.”  _ He mocks her voice. 

“Shut up ugly, you seem like a horrible mother.” 

Chan full on laughs while Seungmin takes the glasses of wine from his hand. “Oh that note, that’s enough wine for you, your highness.” The younger says. 

The king hums, “yes it is, I’m one glass away from having the nerve to take him back to my room in front of her.” 

Chan continues to giggle, he takes Min’s arm and walks them through the crowd. “Easy killer, someone is going to hear you planning the demise of your soon to be lover’s wife.” 

“After tonight the lover part is probably out of the question.” Minho mutters. 

“I don’t think so. He certainly was, eager.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I’m just saying.” Chan laughs again, “as soon as you leaned at the ledge I had visions of you both going over.” 

It’s Minho who laughs now, unable to help himself, “I thought about how it was unwise but to do that but, I was a bit preoccupied.” He smirks slightly. 

Chan leans into his ear as they walk towards the front of the ballroom, “if his wife hadn’t shown up I’m positive he would have ended up in bed with you.” 

“How many drinks have you had? I thought I was the drunk one.” Min giggles. 

“A few, Hyunjin isn’t around to watch me.” Chan leans against him slightly, the two of them laughing into each other. Both of them obviously more tipsy than they previously let on. 

“I also wouldn’t expect him to come to bed with me on the same night he first kissed me either.” 

“I know you wouldn’t  _ expect  _ it, but he was certainly interested in getting and staying in your lap.” 

“Do not get that thought in my mind, I’m already riled up as is.” Minho groans. 

“I’m just saying.” 

“I told you not to spy on me by the way.” Min smacks his shoulder. 

Chan opens the door for him and they walk out, the large crowd and noise getting closed off behind them. The sudden switch in atmosphere making them both acutely aware of how not sober they are. 

“Oh where is Seungmin?” Chan turns. 

“You’re ridiculous. It’s one thing for his highness to get tipsy at his own party but we should not be.” Seungmin hisses pushing them both forward. 

They walk through the halls, the king and advisor both giggling the entire time. “Who let you drink?” The three of them look up to see Felix standing at the end of the hall. 

“Lixie!” Chan smiles wide at his brother. 

“Oh jeez.” The younger laughs and runs up the stairs to them. 

“Felix you out did yourself! Everything was amazing.” Minho hugs the little chef tightly. 

When he took the crown and Chan took his role as his main advisor Felix was still only thirteen, he was supposed to be Min’s second advisor after Chan and Seungmin his third. But after much thought Lix requested to work in the kitchens instead. 

Minho had no problem with that despite protests from both of their parents. The king just wants him to be happy and Felix is happiest when he’s cooking. 

“Thank you, are you drunk as well?” 

“A little tipsy.” Min smiles. 

“Don’t let him fool you, a second ago they both were laughing like hyenas as if we’re not in the middle of the castle.” Seungmin rolls his eyes. 

“Well let’s get you both into bed then.” Felix lets Chan lean against him laughing at his older brother’s behavior. 

Min yawns while walking up the stairs, he isn’t that drunk, being around Chan just has them feeding off each other’s energy. He still can carry a conversation and pretend he isn’t intoxicated if he needed to.

They get up to the family wing and find that the doors are slightly ajar. Instantly Seungmin, Felix, and Chan despite his inebriated state step forward with their swords drawn. 

“Would you get over here you little buggers!” A man yells, Minho recognizes him as one of the room guards. 

“What on earth?” Seungmin pushes the doors open. 

Inside are three guards as well a nanny chasing around two tiny little girls. The pair giggling and dodging the adults with ease. 

“Trouble makers.” Min smiles, he pushes past his advisors and walks into the main room. 

“What are you little princesses doing up at this time?” He calls. 

Both of them snap their heads up, “Minnie!” Nabi runs forward, one of the guards finally snatching her up. It makes her scream and thrash around. 

“It’s alright give her to me.” Min quickly takes her into his arms. She clings to him tightly, shivering and glaring at the man. 

“Nari, you too.” He holds his hand out for the other little girl. She bounces over and hugs his legs. 

“Where’s daddy?” She asks. 

“Mm I’m not sure, he was at the ball last time I saw him. Why did you think he was going to be with me?” 

“Cause he said so!” Nabi rolls her eyes, “said he was going to the ball to see you and we couldn’t go cause it was adults only.” She pouts, her little face pushing into his neck. 

“Well he was with me for a time, but your mother came and took him away.” 

“Mama is here?” Nari whispers. 

“Hmhm. Why don’t we go return you two to your parents?” 

“Why can’t we stay with you Minnie?” Nabi whines. 

“Don’t you wanna see your mama?” 

“No.” Both girls mumble. 

Minho’s heart hurts in his chest hearing their clear disdain for their own mother. 

“What about your daddy? I’m sure he’s worried sick about you both disappearing again.” Min brushes Nabi’s hair behind her ear. 

“How come daddy can’t stay with you too?” Nari pouts now. 

“He could if he wanted.” He scoops the second girl up too, the second he saw the pair he nearly became entirely sober. 

“Hope he does,” Nabi murmurs. 

“I’ll be right back.” Min tells his advisors. They nod, he knows someone will be his shadow either way.

“Was there any princess at the ball?” Nari asks. 

“No, just me. Tomorrow night there will be though.” 

“Really? Who?!” Both girls beam. 

“You two.” He giggles and they gasp and hug him tightly. 

“Do we get fancy crowns too?” Nabi touches his, her little fingers tracing the rubies. 

“I’m sure I can find something for you both and Hye.” 

As he continues down the hall he’s nearly crashed into, someone running up the stairs in a panic. 

“I’m so-girls!” Jisung gasps hand on his chest, he looks like he’s about to cry. 

“Daddy!” They both cheer, “we found Minnie for you.” Nabi giggles. 

“Do not run away from your nannies, do you know how much you scared me?” He scolds them instantly. 

“But daddy, we wanted to go play in Minnie’s rooms again.” Nari whines. 

Jisung runs a hand through his hair, Minho takes in his appearance, his jacket is unbuttoned and undershirt untucked. The scratches along his neck in full view. 

Min can see them dig even deeper around the hollow of his throat. 

“No running away, I’m not going to bring either one of you to the castle again if you keep this up.” Jisung takes them from the king and sets them down making them walk. 

“Go back to our room now, no stops.” 

They both pout, “good night Minnie.” Nari hugs his legs again, “good night little one.” He pets her head and the two girls start their journey down the stairs. 

Minho locks eyes with Jisung and he sees the tears brimming in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong Sungie?” He reaches for his hand, their small contact suddenly makes Jisung tunnel into his neck. Wrapping himself around the king tightly. 

Min instantly hugs him back, kissing the side of his head. He feels the younger shudder and whimper quietly. 

“You’re okay, take a breath. What’s going on?” Minho moves them so they’re not in the middle of the hall. He pushes into a random room, it’s use he’s not even sure of. 

Jisung takes in a shaky breath against his skin and pulls away quickly wiping his eyes. 

“I sh-shouldn’t be crying on you I s-sorry.” He whispers. 

Minho sits them down on a bench and takes his hands, “what’s going on?” 

“It’s fine, you don’t need to worry. The girls being gone just scared me.” He very obviously lies through his teeth. 

The king hums softly and rubs his knuckles, “are the children safe?” He asks their eyes meeting, a sort of unspoken underlying question that goes along with his words. 

“Y-yea.” 

“Are you?” 

Jisung averts his eyes, “yes I’m okay.” 

Minho reaches forward and takes his face in his hands, “I need you to tell me if you’re not, promise me you will.” 

“I’m fine, there’s nothing to worry about.” 

“These should have healing cream on them before they get infected.” Min lifts his chin gently, it’s now he sees the undershirt Jisung has on is ripped slightly. 

“They’re almost healed, it's nothing.” 

“Jisung, are you safe where you’re staying tonight?” He asks again, fingers touching the ripped fabric.

“You’ve already asked me that.” 

“I’ll ask you again. Considering I left you only twenty minutes ago and your shirt was not ripped like this.” Minho feels him shudder. 

“I, nothing will happen with the children around.” He whispers and it knocks the air out of Min. Even the slightest bit of admission to his suspicion about his wife’s true nature makes him sick. 

“You and the children can stay in the family wing, we have space.” Min squeezes his hand tightly. 

“N-no, I’m okay, I can’t. She’s my wife, it was foolish of me to think I could, do the things we did tonight without her knowing something.” Jisung looks far away, as if he’s closing himself off. 

“It doesn’t matter if she’s your wife or not if she’s hurting you Sungie.” Minho whispers. 

He pulls away then, standing up, “it’s not like that. She was only angry with me tonight because I was out and not taking care of our children. She has a right to be mad.” 

Min feels like crying, he wants to take him back to his room and scoop up his children and never let them leave. He wants to protect them and make him feel loved, since he clearly doesn’t not have that at home. 

He bites his tongue, not wanting to push him too far, “promise me if something is wrong you will come to me.” He finally says. 

Jisung looks up at him again, “I promise.” He whispers. 

Minho pulls him close again, his fingers slipping into his hair. Sungie’s arms going around his waist, “I, I really did enjoy tonight.” He mumbles against his skin. 

The king smiles, “I did too, it took all my willpower to give you back to her.” He murmurs, hand rubbing against his lower back. Jisung nuzzles into him, seeming like he doesn’t want to move from his spot. 

“I didn’t want you to, I don’t want you to now. I don’t even know why she’s here, she’s never come to the castle. I suppose it’s what I deserve, I cheated on my wife.” 

Min hums, “it’s my fault, I shouldn’t actively pursue when I know you’re married.” He says finally. 

“If I didn’t want some sort of outcome like this I would have told you to stop.” Sungie pulls back and looks up at him. 

Minho touches his cheek, thumb brushing away his drying tears. “Do you want me to stop now?” 

“I should, shouldn’t I? But I don’t want you to, I guess that’s selfish of me.” 

“Wanting to be treated right and be happy isn’t selfish.” Min instantly says, “I will only pursue you until you tell me to stop.” He whispers after. 

Jisung swallows, his hands resting on his waist, timidly and leans up and presses their lips together again. It’s soft and sweet, and feels like a promise of some sort. 

Minho holds him close, basking in the feeling of having this man against him. There’s so much more than feeble attraction he feels towards him and he’s known that for some time now. 

“I should get back to the kids. I’m sorry the girls snuck into your private space.” Jisung pulls back his cheeks flushed. 

“It’s alright, you and your children are always welcome in my private space. Even if I’m not there.” Min kisses his forehead. “Do you still wish to meet with me tomorrow?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, bring the kids too, there’s something I’d like to show them.” The king smiles and pulls away from the younger completely. 

Jisung nods, “good night your highness.” He whispers and kisses his cheek. In the next second he’s rushing out of the room leaving Min stunned. 

He takes in a slow breath, “good night.” 

*

The next day Minho is annoyed early on. There’s some sort of unrest in the outer villages, some fighting going on between the two of them. 

That was the first news he received. 

The second thing to put him off for the day was the chatter he heard amongst his castle reps. The people that keep things running in different aspects of the kingdom. He can’t do everything on his own. 

This also led into him being dragged into a conversation with Samuel and Henry despite protesting even walking in their general direction. They had much to say about the king’s open affection towards a council member the previous night. 

They also didn’t let up in the slightest how there’s already rumors starting. 

Minho merely responded with, what else is new? There’s always going to be rumors. No matter what he does. 

The castle staff gossip like a bunch of old women sitting for tea. 

Samuel told him how it was inappropriate of him to escort a man let alone a married man around the gala all night. And sure Min will agree with the married portion, but that was not the first time he’s danced or escorted a man around. 

When Henry worried about rumors Minho simply reminded them that this is the same staff that is convinced he and Chan are sleeping together. Despite the fact at the very mention of that nearly made both of them gag. 

The third and final thing, which is also what he’s currently dealing with is his mother. She is in absolute rare form today, more than usual. And of course, one of her maids ran her mouth about Minho dancing with a man and now he’s hearing it. 

“You have a reputation to uphold, a kingdom on your shoulders. You can not be messing around with castle staff let alone castle staff that are  _ men!”  _ She seethes at him while he sits on his throne. 

His father pinches the bridge of his nose, clearly at his wits end already today. 

“Mother, whatever Clarissa told you was a rumor. I’m not messing around with any castle staff.” He repeats for what feels like the hundredth time. 

“So my staff lie to me now? Is that what you’re telling me?!” She screams. 

“No, she was misinformed which led her to also misinform you. Nobody has lied about anything.” Minho taps his fingers against the arms of the throne, glancing at his father who just looks back at him with apologetic eyes. 

“Then what is the truth? Are you sleeping with Chan again?!” 

Minho drops his face in his hands, Chan next to him letting out a soft groan. 

“That has never and will never happen, Chan and I are like brothers you know this.” 

“So you’re attempting to seduce Seungmin now?” 

“Father.” Min looks at his dad, who finally takes in a breath and sets his hands on her. 

“Kyungmi, my dear, Minho is not a part of any of these supposed scandals. What Clarissa said was incorrect, we both know our son is a very respectful man.” He rubs her shoulders. 

His mother looks to the side, trying to sort out her thoughts, Minho gets up and walks to her. 

“Mother, the moment I find anyone to spend my life with you will always be the first to know I promise you that.” He takes her hands, “I can give you the actual story about what happened last night if you’ll listen to me.” 

His mother looks up, her eyes a bit distant for a moment, for a second she looks like the woman she once was. Her expression is soft as if she’s actually heard his words for once. 

However it quickly turns, “I do not want to hear about any of your lovers if they’re men.” She snaps, “you’ll ruin this kingdom with your disgusting behavior.” 

The king lets out a soft sigh, “alright.” His shoulders sag and he starts to back off. The doors to the throne room open and run in the two twin girls he’s going increasingly affectionate for. 

“Girls,” a harsh voice follows. They ignore her and run up to him. 

“Minnie!” Nabi cries out, wrapping herself around his legs. He smiles and scoops her up easily, Nari runs up hugging him tightly too. 

“Hey little ones.” He smiles. 

“Wow you look so pretty.” Nabi touches his face, fingers touching his earrings and necklaces. 

“So do you, you both do.” 

The king glances at his mother who’s staring in shock and confusion. 

“Hayoon, who...our son has had babies?” She whispers tears coming to her eyes clearly, he sees how she thinks there’s been an even bigger gap in her memory. 

“No, no mother, they’re not mine.” Minho quickly says. 

“Is she a princess?” Nabi asks, whispering in his ear. 

He smiles, “she’s a queen. Mother, this is Han Nari and Nabi, they’re visiting for the week.” 

Minho’s mother stares and then timidly moves closer, “it’s been so long since little ones ran these halls.” She murmurs. “How old are you little angels?” 

“Four!” Nari giggles and shows her fingers. Nabi stays curled into his neck, playing with the necklaces on his neck. 

“Girls,” that same harsh voice comes in and Minho looks up, seeing Eui standing in the doorway, Jisung at her side holding Hye’s hand. Chunja is in her portable cradle in his other. 

“Have you two run away from your parents again?” Minho asks Nabi, seeing as his mother is now crouched down talking quietly with Nari. 

“Daddy said we were gonna visit with you, we just came early.” She giggles. Minho shakes his head, his eyes locking onto the father of the girls. 

Hye runs over despite a soft protest from Jisung, “y-your highness.” The little boy bows low. 

“Hello Hye.” He smiles down at him. 

His mother gasps at the sight of another child, “Minho, they’re yours?” She asks again, tears streaking her face. 

“No mother, they’re a friend of mine.” Minho says sadly, seeing how broken his mother is right now. 

Hye holds his hand, his grip suddenly getting tighter, “your highness, I had no idea you had such a close relationship with our children.” Eui speaks, Min looks up to find her right next to them, he wishes he didn’t notice the way all three of the children hanging off him move away from her. 

“I didn’t until this week. Nabi and Nari have started a habit of finding me in the castle.” He laughs softly. The cold stare he gets in return even makes him shiver. 

“So I’ve heard.” The woman smiles, there’s nothing warm about it however. 

Jisung bows slightly to him, chewing on his lower lip, “good afternoon your highness.” He says, giving an actual proper greeting. 

The king nods to him, he then looks to Eui. He’s not the type to force people to bow, he fully be lines in earning the respect of the people. He doesn’t expect them to follow his word based off of his name and the crown on his head. It’s the people’s choice to want to respect him. 

However when it comes to this vile woman before him he will pull his royal card every chance he gets. Especially since her disdain for him is so obvious. 

“Eui,” Jisung whispers, she hums and curtsies finally, “apologies your highness I was merely taken about from seeing the leader of your country holding three of my children.” 

“Understandable.” He simply states. “Now that you're here however I have something to show you three.” 

All three of the children’s eyes light up. 

“If you’ll excuse us, mother, father.” He bows slightly to his parents and then turns away, Nari grabs onto his cape, Hye at his side. With Nabi in his arms still too he feels like the keeper of the children. 

“Where are we going your highness?” Hye asks, a small bounce in his step. 

“It’s a surprise.” He smiles. 

“Nari,” Jisung calls to the small girl, she looks up instantly, “stop pulling on his cape dear, it’s rude.” 

Nari pouts but let’s go, opting to run in front of their little group. 

“I hope you two enjoyed the gala last night once you arrived Eui.” Minho decides to speak, the silence among them making his skin crawl. He knows very well that the pair did not stay long considering the state he saw Jisung in not long after. 

He merely wants to know what she’ll say to him. 

“Yes it was a lovely time, it’s been a long while since I’ve been to a palace festival. I haven’t been to the palace at all in some time. Jisung never thinks to bring me.” Her voice is like ice, creeping over the king’s skin. 

“Well when he typically comes it’s not a time of enjoyment. Council meetings are quite boring, he’s saving you from a very dull time.” Min states, he sets Nabi down and she runs off to join her twin. 

Hye staying at his side, Minho looks down at him and tries not to giggle. 

The little boy is attempting to mimic the way he’s walking. 

It’s a bit strange looking at Hye because he’s just a tiny version of Jisung. Down to the little moles on his cheeks even. The only resemblance he has to his mother is his reddish toned hair. While the girls both have dark hair that’s streaked with red, his is overall a lighter shade of brown with a red hue to it. 

His hair is also very long for the typical little boy, Minho’s is a bit curious as to why. If it’s his choice or something else. Either way he looks adorable. 

Jisung laughs softly too, having noticed his son’s behavior. Min glances back at him and smiles, he looks away shyly, desperately the king wishes his wife wasn’t at their sides. 

“Where is it you’re bringing us? I thought this was a meeting?” Eui asks, her tone cutting into Minho’s train of thought. 

“Well first I’m showing your children one of the festival events. Afterwards there is a meeting, that unfortunately you’ll be unable to attend. But I’m sure the court ladies will be able to entertain you.” He turns his attention to her, sending the same fake smiles she keeps giving him. She seems shocked by this. 

“Minnie! What-what is that room!?” Nari shoots back over to them, her little eyes wide open. 

“Which one?” He smiles allowing her to tug him forward. He of course knows exactly what room they’re talking about, it was his planned destination. 

Every year since he took the crown during this week of holiday festivities he’s made of his mission to attempt to give back to his people. One of the ways he has created is this workshop of sorts.

When the tax laws were at their peak many families didn’t have the money to afford new fabrics or clothing. So he established this tradition, the kingdom’s children of all ages could come into the castle and create their own clothes. 

He wishes he could expand the workshop across the kingdom so families from far out could join as well. 

It’s met to be a way for the kids to all have winter garments. However the little devils always end up creating elaborate gowns and suits to wear to the children’s ball.

He doesn’t care what they use their time for in here as long as they come out with something they’re proud of. 

The castle’s seamstresses are busy all week in the workshop, helping the kids design and learn to sew. Sometimes parents will come too and help, Minho always allows them to make something as well. 

Everything is provided by the castle free of charge and any left of fabric and tools gets sent out across the kingdom. 

They walk inside and the two girls nearly faint, their eyes sparkling at the sight of all the jewels and shiny fabric. Other children run around giggling and playing showing off their designs. 

At his arrival all of the seamstresses and the parents inside bow to him and he nods with a smile. 

“You have a room full of peasants? You’re showing our children your servant quarters?” Eui scoffs. 

Min controls his expression, “no, it’s an event for children to create their own clothing without having to look at price.” 

“That is very kind of you to set up your highness.” Jisung whispers his eyes wide too. 

“It’s supposed to be for children to have warm clothes in the winter but it’s turned into them creating gowns and tunics for parties. I figured your girls have been so eagerly awaiting the children’s gala tonight they should have the chance to take part in this as well. I thought you might enjoy it too Hye, you can get dressed up like a little prince.” Minho smiles looking down at him. 

He beams, “c-can I do daddy?” He asks softly. 

Jisung nods with a bright smile on his face, “they’re never going to leave here now I hope you know that.” 

“That’s alright, we have the space.” Min looks at Jisung hoping to get his message across. 

“They should  _ not  _ be this close to those with fleas.” Eui snarls. 

Minho is so genuinely taken back by her words and flips around. “What did you just say?” The words leave his mouth before he can stop them. And he knows his calm exterior has been shattered. 

“My children are not participating in this madness. This is something for peasants, they have no need to make their own clothing. We’re a noble family, this is incredibly dis-“ 

“Eui.” Jisung cuts her off sending her a glare. “ _ You’re  _ acting disrespectful.” 

Minho just hums, ignoring her words now, “I think they’re having fun, their social status shouldn’t matter, they’re children.” The king states without even glancing at her. 

“Doesn’t matter?” She seethes. 

Jisung makes a noise, Min takes in a breath. 

Do not tell her off, do not let your anger show. You are the king you can’t tell people off like you did as a prince. He tells himself over and over. 

“Well, that’s all the time I have for you today, but I’ll be needing your husband. Your children are scheduled to be in here for quite some time so either accept and assist or find somewhere else to be fowl. Once they’re finished one of my advisors will be watching over them.” He says in a fast tone, adding his condensing smile at the end of his sentence. 

“Excuse me?” She blinks at him in shock. 

“You heard me.” He cocks his head to the side, blinking rapidly. 

“Oh and, take care of your infant for a few hours. Your husband could use the break.” Minho turns and takes Chunja from Jisung’s hold, putting the cradle in her mother’s arms. 

With that he turns on his heel and takes Jisung’s arm, pulling him with him. Leaving Eui standing in the workshop in awe. 

“Minho, you shouldn’t have done that.” Jisung whispers instantly.

“It wasn’t my plan to, but he annoyed me too much.” Min murmurs, holding his arm out for the younger to take. Which he does instantly. 

“You don’t understand, I’m never going to hear the end of it.” 

They walk a few more paces and then Min pushes Jisung back into a spot between two pillars. They’re completely hidden on both sides, only to be seen if someone walks right in front of them. 

“Is she going to harm your children by leaving them with her?” 

“No, never. But she isn’t going to be happy with how you just spoke to her.” 

“Sungie, I’m the king, I don’t often use that to force those to respect me but she does not get to talk to me the way she did. Or you for that matter.” 

“But  _ I’m  _ going to have to deal with the repercussions Min.” His voice breaks and he looks down angrily, “I know you want to help me and I know you care but you can’t just step into our lives like this. There is so much more that goes on that you don’t see, making her angry is just going to make things worse.” 

“Then tell me, tell me what’s going on.” Minho takes his hands, “I know she hurts you, I’ve known that for a long time but you need to tell me she is.” 

Jisung shakes his head, “no, that’s not how it works. Telling you just will make it worse. This week that we’ll have together will be lovely, but at the end of it will take my children and leave. I won’t be back again until the next meetings. I have to go home to her, my children do. I appreciate you trying to help but what you’re doing isn’t helping.” 

“What can I do then? It’s not okay that you’re suffering.” 

“I’m fine!” He suddenly snaps shocking Minho to his core, he’s never heard Jisung raise his voice. 

“I’m fine, I’m a man I can handle my own wife.” He looks away. Min instantly softens, someone clearly has said this to him before. 

“Sungie, being a man has nothing to do with anything when someone is hurting you.” He whispers, taking his face into his hands. Jisung shakes his head. 

“No, I just need to take it. I’m sorry I’ve given you the impression something is wrong. Or the impression that we will be anything more than friendship. I need to go.” He pushes by him, leaving the king standing completely stunned. 

Minho swallows, feeling tears in his own eyes, he takes a breath in and controls his emotions. The king being seen crying will only cause more problems amongst the castle. 

He quickly wipes his eyes and then steps out from the spot, looking around for either Chan or Seungmin. For once he can’t find them. Instead of waiting for one of them to appear he just walks down the hall. His face blank of any emotion. 

Min knows Jisung is in denial about whatever that’s going on but it still hurts. He can handle the denial over some sort of abuse, but what he can’t handle is the second half of his wrongful impressions. 

He knows that what he said isn’t true, given everything Jisung has said to him previously. But it’s a demon that constantly creeps up on him, the fear of rejection, the fear of reading situations wrong and seeming like a fool. 

The fear of being alone for his entire life. 

Minho takes in a shaky breath and walks through the halls, ignoring anyone trying to get his attention. He faintly hears the footsteps of someone following him but doesn’t look up. 

In a matter of minutes he’s down in the castle kitchen, wanting the comfort of the youngest Bang. 

Felix always knows what to say when he’s feeling sad like this. And he makes the best feel better sweets. 

The king pushes into the kitchen and sees the staff hustling around preparing for the children’s gala tonight. 

“Your highness, is something the matter?” One of the many women stops what she’s doing and looks at him. 

“Is Felix in today?” He asks, voice a bit unsteady. 

She smiles at him sadly and nods, the kitchen staff and him have a much closer relationship. When they were kids they’d often terrorize the chefs for baked goods. And as he got older the kitchen became his place of hiding. 

The elder women that make the bread every morning, always willing to listen to his troubles when he first became king as well as his personal struggles too. 

“Would you like a cup of tea your majesty?” She asks. 

“Yes, thank you Matilda.” He whispers and goes in the direction of where Felix normally works. 

“Min,” the younger smiles at him the second they lock eyes, “oh no, what’s wrong?” He drops the greenery in his hand and comes around the wooden table to hug him tightly. 

Minho sniffles softly and nuzzles into his neck, breathing in his always sweet scent. 

“I’m so stupid.” He whispers. 

“No you’re not. Come sit, I have a lot to do but I can listen.” Lix smiles and pulls back. Min nods and grabs one of the stools, he takes his sword off his belt and lays it in his lap. This way he can actually move around properly. 

Felix goes back around to his side of the table and opens one of the ovens. Pulling out a tray of sweet buns that make Min’s eyes widen. 

In seconds one of them is placed on a plate in front of him and cool and a cup of warm tea and set next to it. 

Matilda pulls up a chair too, she’s one of the women that have known him since was a baby and have always listened to him when he’s had troubles. Especially when it’s boy problems. 

She, on more than occasion, has spiked a young man’s food with hot chili flakes as a retaliation for hurting the once young prince. 

“So you believe this, undisclosed man is in some sort of trouble?” She asks after Minho lets out all of his frustrations and pent up feelings. 

“I know he is, that part isn’t what I’m unclear about. There’s nothing I’m unclear about really it’s just a matter of getting over my childish fears of rejection. I know he has some sort of feelings towards me.” 

Felix hums and rolls out a giant mound of dough, using his little body to spread the entire thing. 

“It’s not childish, being afraid someone doesn’t like you the way you like them is valid Min. Being afraid of being alone is too. Don’t beat yourself up over having feelings.” Lix smiles at him. 

The king hums, “I just, it hurt to hear him say he gave me the wrong impression. I know I’m acting like a child but last night he was kissing me and telling me he had feelings for me.” He sniffles and wipes his eyes. He feels so stupid for being upset over this. Jisung obviously has much more going on in his life.

Minho shouldn’t be taking this rejection from him so seriously. It was one kiss, it shouldn’t mean this much. 

“Stop trying to invalidate how you feel your highness. You and this man clearly have had some sort of relationship over the years and he went as far as to let you meet his children. It’s okay to be upset.” Matilda squeezes his hand. 

Min leans on the counter, he’s three cups of tea and four sweet buns in. He’s going to be unbelievably bloated for the children’s gala that is starting soon. 

“I thought I’d find you in here.” Chan’s arms are then around him and he nuzzles back into him.

“I know we all want to enjoy Lix’ sweets all night but you have to get ready to at least make an appearance tonight.” He murmurs. 

“I know, I’m coming.” The king gets to his feet and slips his cape back on and attaches his sword to his belt again. 

“Thank you for listening to me as always.” He presses a soft kiss to the old woman’s cheek. 

“Of course your highness.” She smiles and squeezes his hand. Minho also pecks Felix’ cheek “love you Lixie.” He murmurs. 

“Love you too.” The younger smiles wide. 

With that Chan and him head back upstairs, there’s a silence between them. 

“Seungmin has been with his children all day as you requested. I can have him leave them in the care of their parents or nannies if you’d like.” Chan says softly. 

“Just have him get them to the gala, it’s not their fault their father and I had, whatever that was.” Minho sighs. 

“He’ll come around Min, you just have to give him some time.” 

“I know, maybe I shouldn’t though. It was my own fault I shouldn’t have attached myself to someone that’s married. I set myself up for failure.” He mutters. 

They end up in the king’s chambers, he changes out of his red tunic and white jacket. His cape coming off as well to be changed. 

“Can’t I just crawl into bed and cry like a teenager for a bit?” 

“No, as much as I’d like to let you.” Chan brushes his shoulders off while setting the black tunic on him. 

Minho sighs and puts his head through the hole, shrugging the jacket on as well. Chan walks around to the front of him and begins hooking the clasps together. 

“Is Hyunjin back?” 

“No not yet, I’m sorry I overstepped with letting him go out.” 

The king just hums, “it’s just dangerous for both him and Innie.” 

“I know I was only thinking about Felix when I told him to.” Chan sighs and pulls his new cape around his shoulders as well. 

“Will you sleep with me tonight?” Min asks softly. 

“Yes, I was going to.” The elder adjusts his crown and repins it in some areas. 

The two of them sleeping in the same bed is nothing new, as kids they did it often by accident and as teens it started becoming a habit of comfort when either of them were sad. 

“Alright you’re all set. I’ll stay by your side all night.” 

“Thank you.” 

Down at the gala is loud and filled with children, as it should be given what event it is. There’s music and games and presents are handed out. 

Minho stays towards the back of everything, opting to keep up on his throne rather than go out and mingle. He doesn’t have the emotional capacity to handle talking to anyone but his friends. 

He tries to at least look engaged with the things around him but has a sneaking suspicion he’s failing at it. 

He’s zoned out for quite some time until there’s suddenly two girls in his lap. 

The king blinks refocusing his vision and smiles down at the pair, “oh my, I should bow, look how beautiful you both are.” He smiles instantly. “Did you make these?” 

Nabi nods, licking away at one of the hard sweets. 

“Look!” Nari gets up and spins, her golden dress flaring out around her to reveal specks of purple. 

“All you need is your tiaras and you’ll be princesses for real.” He smiles while setting Nabi down. She spins as well, her dress is opposite to her twin’s, a purple shade with golden accents. 

Hye runs up the steps and presents himself, spinning around with a tiny sword on his hip. 

“Aren’t you handsome.” The king giggles, “I look like daddy now!” The small boy smiles proudly. 

“You looked like your daddy even before. You might even look fancier than him now.” Min pretends it’s a secret so he whispers. 

Hye gasps, “no way! The only one fancier than daddy is you!” 

Chan chuckles next to them, “well he is the king after all, it’d be a crime not to be fancy.” 

“Really? Would you get in trouble?” Hye grows serious, “no, Channie hyung is just teasing you little prince.” 

The small boy gasps again, he crawls up into Min’s lap suddenly and cups his hands to his ear. 

“You have hyungs?” He asks, sounding in complete awe. 

Minho laughs and it’s so genuine, “yes, I do.” 

“But you’re king!” 

“There are still people older than me silly.” 

Hye hums and sits down in his lap seeming to think for a second, “is daddy your hyung?” 

“No, I’m older than him.” The two girls are dancing with each other just to the side, making Chan twirl them and what not. 

“How come you don’t have babies then?” 

Minho nearly chokes, “well, not everyone has babies sometimes. I will one day, maybe they can be friends with you.” He smiles. 

Hye lights up, “can you please please have a baby boy! I’m sick of annoying baby sisters.” 

“Hey!” The two girls of course hear this come stomping over. “No boys, they're stinky.” Nari sticks her tongue out at her brother. 

“Nuh Uh! You are!”

“Okay, okay, nobody is stinky. I’ll see what I can do about having a baby boy for you Hye.” Min laughs, he must look ridiculous right now. Sitting on the throne with three toddlers in his lap. 

“You’re having a baby Minnie?!” Nari gasps. 

“No no, not any time soon.” He quickly clarifies. 

“Aww, how come?” 

“Um, I don’t have someone to have a baby with.” He settles on an answer. 

The three kids all hum, Nabi completely focused on his necklaces. 

“You don’t have a queen?” Hye asks, his little eyes sparkling. Min takes in a breath, these kids might be the death of him. 

“Nope, just me.” 

“Are you sad?” Nari hugs him, pushing her sister out of the way to do so. He makes sure she doesn’t fall. The two girls sharing one leg while Hye is on his other one. 

“No, I won’t have a queen anyway.” 

“Why?” 

“Sometimes you don’t have to have one.” 

Nari puts her chin in her hand thinking hard, “but don’t you gotta? Who’s gonna be your babies mama?” 

“You three are full of questions tonight huh?” Minho laughs. 

“You’re being grilled by children.” Chan giggles too. 

“So you’re not married? Like daddy and mama?” Hye seems to be contemplating a lot as he speaks. His brows pulled together tightly. 

“Nope. When I get married my babies won’t have a mama they’ll have two daddies.” This information sends the kids over the edge all three of them staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Two daddies? I want two daddies. How come we have a mama instead?” Nabi now asks, her questions always surprises him, most of the time it seems like she’s not listening. But she always actually is. 

“You’re gonna have to ask them that princess.” He pets her head gently. 

“You like our daddy, can you be ours too? Then we have two daddies  _ and  _ a mama!” Nari throws her hands up in excitement. Min groans, this is going to get repeated and it’s going to sound awful. 

“Oh, I don’t think that’s how that works sweetheart.” 

Hye hums again, “maybe just two daddies then cause mama is mean.” 

“She yells a lot, and makes daddy cry sometimes. I don’t like it.” Nabi murmurs. All three of them seem to get sad suddenly, Minho doesn’t know what to say to this.

Children this young should not be aware of things like their parents fighting. It hurts his heart to hear them say the things they do. It also makes him believe that while Eui might not hit the children she clearly has hurt them verbally. 

“I’m sorry little ones.” He just whispers, not knowing what else to say. 

He can’t overstep, and he certainly doesn’t want to say something that could plant in their brain. He doesn’t want Jisung to think he’s using his kids to make him do anything. 

“I hope daddy brings us again. It’s nice here.” Nari murmurs, “home is nice too but I like it better here.” 

“Well you three are always welcome you just have to ask your daddy to come I guess. But it’s not always this fun. It’s fun right now because of the Giving Day.” Minho explains softly. 

“You three cling to your king like piggies roll in mud.” Jisung’s voice makes them all look up, Minho quickly averts his eyes. 

“Daddy! Minnie says when he has babies one day he’s gonna make it a boy for me!” Hye smiles proudly. 

Jisung snorts, “I didn’t know his highness had that kind of power.” 

“Well I get to pick my babies.” Minho says softly. 

“And the baby will have two daddies! How come we don’t? How come we have mama?” Nari jumps off his lap which allows Nabi to curl up against his chest again. Her little eyes flutter shut. 

“Oh what exactly were you telling my children your highness?” Jisung’s voice turns harsh suddenly. 

“They asked why I didn’t have a queen. They’ve asked me lots of things actually.” Min states in a monotone voice. 

He’s angry that Jisung is angry with him, he’s not going to lie or pretend like being gay is strange or taboo. 

“I’m sure.” The younger man glares at him and Minho gives it right back. 

“Daddy, can Minnie be our other daddy please? We’ll be extra good!” Hye whines at him. 

“Did Minnie say he could be?” Jisung nearly growls. 

“No, Minnie is nicer than mama...he makes you smile.” Hye pouts. 

Minho takes in a breath, his face heating up, he wants nothing more than to crawl into a ball and never come out. Jisung made it clear whatever they were doing is over. He feels so awkward now. 

Jisung sighs, “I know he does.” He whispers, Min’s head snaps up. 

“Come on, let’s leave his highness alone, you've already badgered him with enough questions for tonight.” Hye jumps down at his request but Nabi stays, Min looks down and realizes the small girl is asleep. 

He moves to the edge of his seat and scoops her up, her hands locked around his neck. There’s no handing her off to Jisung right now. 

“It is past your bedtime. Let’s call it a night, there’s lots of other things to look forward to tomorrow.” Jisung murmurs. “Can you, bring her?” His voice is soft. 

The king nods, he glances at Chan who signals him to go and he’ll be behind him. 

They move through the crowd, it’s thinned out a lot since Min got here. He was actually very late to the event so he’s not all that surprised. The children were probably running around the gala for hours before he arrived. 

“Where is Eui? I don’t want to upset her at all.” Minho asks softly once in the hallway. 

“Out drinking with some of the court ladies.” Sungie murmurs. 

They’re silent all the way to his room, inside it looks like a bomb went off, nothing how it looked before. The bed that was made for the girls is destroyed, clothes are everywhere. 

“No.” Minho says immediately. 

Before the younger man can protest he grabs his wrist and tugs him with the other children out of the room and down the hall. 

“Your highness-“

“You’re not staying in a space like that with your children.” He snaps, cutting him off. 

Jisung remains quiet. Minho brings him up to the family wing and the doors are opened for them. His grip on his wrist relaxed, Sungie slipping his hand in his at some point. 

The king walks down past his quarters into the rooms right next door. “You can stay in here, there’s plenty of space and actually enough beds for all of you.” Min then looks around, “where is Chunja?” 

“She was running a fever so the nannies brought her to the infirmary. Nothing serious, at least that’s what they told me. They think it’s from all the travel, they're going to watch her overnight.” Jisung murmurs. The king nods and moves through the rooms into one of the smaller ones. 

Inside are two small beds, carefully he lays Nabi down, moving to take her little shoes off too. Next to him Jisung is doing the same with Nari, whispers softly to her since she’s still awake. 

Minho eases her hair from the tight braids and pins so she won’t have a headache and then tucks her in. 

“Good night Minnie.” Nari whispers to him after Jisung has tucked them both in and kissed them good night. 

The king goes to leave after, not wanting to overstay his welcome. 

“Stay, just for a second. Let me put Hye to bed.” Jisung grabs his hand before he can get out of the living space. 

Minho sighs, he doesn’t want to have whatever conversation they’re about to. 

“Okay.” He hears himself say. 

Desperate. He thinks to himself, pathetic even. That’s what he is, Jisung made it clear. He’s probably going to tell him to stay away from his children. 

Minho leans against a sofa, finally opting to sit down, his head in his hands as his mind races. Filled with unwanted thoughts. 

Not long after the space next to him is filled and he looks up. 

Jisung sits quietly, looking smaller than usual, his jacket is unbuttoned and his cape is off. His undershirt fully exposed. 

The younger clears his throat, “I’m, sorry for how I treated you before, and for the things I said…” he begins, Minho is shocked. His expression must say so too. 

“I know you want to help, and that’s all you were trying to do. It was cruel of me to put any sort of blame on you for the things Eui does. I, I didn’t mean what I said, I was just scared.” He looks down at his hands. 

“You have to understand, I’ve tried to, say something about the things that go on before. I’ve tried to make it known. But every person I’ve told more or less makes fun of me or tells me how I just need to do it back. Some have even went and told her what I said, which just made things so much worse.” Jisung’s voice is unsteady, and he’s shaking slightly. 

Minho timidly reaches over and takes his hand, Jisung lets him, “I’m not going to do any of those things. And I don’t, expect myself to fix whatever is going on either. But I can’t just sit back and not do anything, I care about you and your children. The thought of something happening to any of you hurts me.” 

Sungie squeezed his fingers, “I’m sorry I yelled at you,

I’m sorry I made it seem like whatever this is between us is one sided. I just, I got scared and didn’t know what she would do to me if you talked to her like that again.” 

“I wasn’t thinking about the repercussions you’d have to face based off of my behavior and I’m sorry for that Sungie. I understood your anger about my actions. But can you tell me I wasn’t misinterpreting things?” 

Jisung suddenly takes his face in his hands, “you weren’t, not in the slightest. I know what I said, and I know as soon as I said it it hurt you a lot. I am so sorry for that. I, whatever this is between us is real, I’ve had, feelings and attraction towards you for a long time now. But I am scared, not just because the aspect of being with a man terrifies me. But also because, there is no getting out a marriage, I’m stuck.” Their foreheads press together. 

Minho takes in a breath, his hands playing with the fabric of Ji’s untucked shirt. “I want to help you, but I don’t want to overstep. I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to fix you or your kids or the situation. And I don’t want you to feel some sort of obligation to me if I do help you. I’m not doing this because of my feelings for you, I’m doing it because no one should have to go through what you do.” 

Jisung suddenly hugs him, stuffing his face in his neck, arms curled tightly around his body. 

The king makes a soft noise, getting over the sudden shock. He pulls him close, fingers slipping into his hair, he feels the skin on his neck grow damp and just squeezes him closer. 

“You’re an amazing king.” Ji whispers, “amazing person.” 

Minho lifts his face, thumb brushing over his cheek, many thoughts run through his mind. All painful but he knows they're what’s right. 

“I want to move you to the castle, give you a position on my personal council that meets everyday. But also have you work with our security because I know you’re a strong fighter.” 

“Min you can’t-“ 

“Let me finish.” 

Jisung nods timidly, his lower lip between his teeth. 

“I want to do all of this, but our relationship will remain professional. I don’t want it to seem like I’m trying to help you because I want to sleep with you.” 

“I-I wouldn’t think that.” 

Minho swallows, shutting his eyes for a moment, “it’s what is for the best. You’re married, and until I find some way to rid you of that contract we can’t have some sort of affair. As much as I’d like to.” 

He opens his eyes again and sees tears in Jisung’s again, “but...I want to.” His voice is so soft and broken sounding. 

Min pulls him into his lap, “I do too love, I want it so badly. But we shouldn’t, it will look very bad on all our parts. It will seem like I’m moving my lover into the castle for the sole purpose of that. And for you it will seem like you’re trying to leave your wife for a position.” The king watches the man in his lap comprehend his words and it hurts. 

He hates that he’s hurting him, he’s hurting himself too. But it’s what’s for the best. 

“It won’t always have to be like this, just until I can figure out a way for you to not be married to her.” He adds softly. 

Jisung nods, “I know, I know it’s for the best. Especially because I need to establish myself. I shouldn’t jump from one relationship to the next.” The younger murmurs, his fingers slipping into Minho’s hair. 

“What is going to keep her at my castle? If I move here she’ll just come along.” 

“Someone has to be in charge of your estate, and as much as she’d love to, she can’t disobey the king’s executive decision.” Min whispers. He sees Jisung’s eyes get wide, his hands going to cover his mouth. 

“You'd do that?”

“If you would like me to.” 

He nods timidly, “you’d still be in control of your assets and farm land but she would have to look after everything in person.” The king says quietly. 

“What about the children?” 

“They will come here.” 

“She won’t allow it. She knows how much they adore you, she won’t let them-“ 

“Sungie, I’m not some random man you’re seeing in secret. I’m the king, if I want something done I can get it done. That includes you having the rights to your children, I don’t normally force anyone to do anything because it’s not right. But she’s not right.” Jisung stares, seeming in complete shock. 

“Why can’t you just say I won’t be married anymore then?” A small pout comes across his features. 

Minho has to try not to coo at how adorable he looks, “because that is a law that I would have to pass for everyone. People could take advantage of it, people would take advantage of it.” 

Jisung nods, his hands going to rest on Min’s shoulders again. He’s still perched in his lap, legs on either side of his hips as if it’s the most casual position to sit in. 

“It won’t be automatic, I’ll have to find things I can reference when the letter goes out to your home. Give proper reasons as to why I need you here.” 

“Thinking I’m cute isn't enough?” Jisung laughs softly.

Minho chuckles his thumbs rubbing against his hip bones gently. “It’s enough for me but I don’t think others would accept that answer.” 

The younger lets out a breath, their foreheads pressed together again. Min can see the wheels turning in his head, his lower lip going between his teeth. 

“What’s on your mind?” He asks, hand coming to tilt his face up. 

Jisung swallows and blushes deeply, “w-will you kiss me again? I know you said we shouldn’t b-“ Minho cuts him off with his lips on his. 

There’s no way he could actually say no to this beautiful man, not a single chance. He’s perfect in every way it seems and he's just sitting in his lap waiting. 

Min knows he should have just made their first kisses yesterday their last as well. At least for now, but he can’t help himself. 

Jisung responds instantly, his nails scraping against Minho’s jacket. The feeling sends shivers down his spine. He loves how eager he is, how much he wiggles around when he’s touched. 

It makes Min think far too many explicit thoughts about how squirmy he’d be underneath him. Or with Minho’s head between his thighs. 

The king pulls away groaning softly, their eyes locking, the same sort of intense shift from the night before happens again and Minho can stop himself. 

He grabs the younger’s hips and pulls him closer, their lips eagerly slamming back together. Min licks across his lower lip and Jisung opens his mouth like the good boy he is. 

His hands find their way into the king’s hair again and soon the pins are falling away again and his crown is tossed to the side. Minho hungrily kisses him, lifting him up slightly to angle their hips better. The younger squeaks clearly never having been lifted like he just was. 

The king moves his hands from his hips, one going to grab his ass while the other untucks the rest of his shirt. Jisung shrugs out of his jacket, leaving him in his thin white long sleeved undershirt. 

His hands end up back in Minho’s hair, tugging gently. 

Min hums against his lips and rocks his hips up earning a soft gasp from the man in his lap. They part and Minho kisses along his jaw, grinding Jisung down on him slowly. 

This was not supposed to happen. 

Jisung curls closer, trying himself to match what the king is doing with his hands. 

It makes him smile, he’s probably such a mess when he’s touched. And given the tiny noises he’s been trying to suppress Minho can guess he’d be so loud getting fucked. 

His thoughts are seriously spiraling out of control now. 

Jisung whines and grips his shoulders, Minho picks him up again and makes him straddle just one of his thighs. “What-“ Sungie’s words cut off into a soft moan, his head falling down in front of him. 

Min smirks as he makes him grind down on his thigh, watching with hungry eyes as his cock hardens within the leather confinements. 

He kisses down along his neck now, careful of the wounds that are healing still. His teeth catch certain areas where his skin isn’t harmed. 

Jisung rocks forward, moving against his thigh eagerly. The motion nearly makes Minho lose it. He guides his hips and bites his lip. 

“God you’re such a good boy.” He whispers, the words leaving his mouth before he can stop himself. 

Jisung’s entire body reacts, “don’t say that.” He whimpers. 

Minho’s eyes sparkle, he’s also fueled by this new found discovery. He knows what he said before,  _ professional _ relationship. But that can start after he’s made Jisung a whining mess, after he’s made this beautiful fucking man feel things he’s never felt before. 

He locks their lips again, licking eagerly into his mouth, guiding his hips in slow circles. 

“You’re my good boy right Jisungie?” He feels Jisung buck and smirks against his mouth. He could probably get him off just with his words and that’s ridiculously adorable. 

“Y-yes.” Jisung whines, his teeth bite down on the spot under Min’s ear and the king’s head falls back. In the back of his mind he thinks about the mark that’ll be left. 

But he can’t be bothered to make him stop. 

Ji ruts forward audibly whimpering, his hands balled up into Minho’s jacket. 

“You’re gonna look so pretty riding my cock babyboy.” Minho murmurs against his skin and the moan he gets from Jisung is music to his ears. 

“I have no idea how to do that.” Sungie whispers connecting their lips again. 

Min giggles, “I’ll teach you.” 

“Please.” 

“Fuck you’re perfect.” Minho wants to take him right here on the sofa, he wants to bury himself inside him and never move again. 

Jisung grabs his hair and kisses him harder hips starting to stutter and shake. Min unties the front of his pants, “is this okay?” He asks softly. 

“Yes.” 

With the okay Minho dips his hand into the back of Ji’s leathers. He grabs a handful of his ass, fingers bunched in the material of his undershorts. 

“Touch me.” Jisung whispers, sounding so incredibly desperate. 

“Where?” Min looks into his eyes, “a-anywh-“

“Daddy? What doing?” Nari's tiny voice halts everything, Jisung’s head snaps up, Minho sees the panic go across his face. 

He clears his throat face bright red, “go back into bed Nari I’ll be in, in a second.” He says quickly. 

Min wants to die, he wants to sink into the couch and become one. Never has he been walked in on like this. 

He removes his hand from Jisung’s pants, his face equally as red. 

“What doing?” Nari whines, “oh my god I’m gonna die.” Min whispers, Jisung covers his mouth with his hand. 

“Nothing honey, get back into bed.” He repeats. 

The little girl whines again and stomps into the bedroom she came out of. The second she’s gone Sungie sags against him, Min tilts his head back taking in a deep breath. 

“I can never have sex again now.” He whispers. 

Jisung snorts, “we were going to have sex?” The teasing tone in his voice makes Minho squirm. 

The king lifts his head and makes the younger get off his lap. They’re both in horrible states of dress. Jisung’s pants and shirt untied, his hair sticking up everywhere. 

Minho does not even want to know what he looks like. Although he can feel the countless bite marks on his neck already forming. 

“Go before she comes out again and sees you’re still here.” 

“Like she didn’t just?!” Min whisper yells back while slipping Ji’s jacket back on him. 

“Shhh.” Sungie giggles, he turns in his arms and kisses him gently. Minho hums and holds his face. 

“You’ll be the death of me you know.” 

“I hope not.” Jisung looks up at him timidly. 

Min kisses the tip of his nose, “no more of this until I figure things out okay?” 

“Hmhm.” Sungie kisses him again. 

It makes the king smile, “this isn’t professional.” 

“Your hands were in my  _ pants.”  _

Minho turns red, “you were  _ grinding _ on my thigh.” He counters and Jisung hides behind his hands and pushes him away slightly. 

Min giggles and kisses his forehead, “good night Sungie, we’ll talk more in the morning.” 

*

“You’re covered in  _ hickies _ .” Both Seungmin and Chan smack his arms the next morning. 

Minho pulls his collar up all the way, “there all gone.” He smirks, but neither look amused. 

“Minho!” 

“It was an accident, I wasn’t paying attention.” He rolls his eyes at them. “It’s not gonna happen again anyway.” 

“Oh?” Both of them turn to him. 

“Mind your business.” He sticks his tongue out. 

“I’m sure he has nothing to do with the new security position right?” Seungmin raises his brows. 

“Wouldn’t it be nice if he got it?” Minho smirks again, he buttons his jacket up all the way covering his neck entirely. 

It would be nice indeed.

*

_ January _

“Your highness, we just need your signature for these documents and then they can be sent out.” One of the mail workers comes up to him at his desk. “We also received these for you. 

“Alright, let me look over them and I’ll have someone bring them down.” He takes the leather bound set of paper work as well as the letters. The man nods and then bows, running off to his next area. 

The king hums while opening the folder, his eyes scanning the freshly written ink. Everything seems to be in order. 

It’s been two weeks since Jisung and his children left, and Eui. She seemed all too happy to get them all out of the castle. 

The kids cried when they left and it tugged on Min’s heart a bit too much. 

Jisung has also missed the last two council meetings, which makes him uneasy. But he received a letter from him explaining that Chunja was just still ill and he doesn’t want to leave while she was. 

In front of him now are all the documents he’s been preparing to send out to the Han estate. The offering of the job to Jisung, the increase of payment for it, as well as the position on his personal council. 

He’s making sure these documents get sent to Jisung’s parents as well. Just in case Eui tries to not allow him to come. 

The portion that is going to be the hardest is his forcing Eui to allow the children to live with their father. 

In preparation for it he’s had all records pulled that have to do with Eui’s history. She’s had many encounters with their guards stationed in their town. 

From public intoxication to them being summoned due to some sort of disturbance on their property. There’s also reports of her abusing their staff. 

It should be more than enough to get the council to agree with him. 

Despite him being king he still needs their approval. Not technically, but if he wants to keep in the good graces of them he does. 

That is what he’s currently preparing for, the meeting is going to be long and annoying. He can tell his already horrible headache is just going to get worse. 

“Your highness.” Chan comes in and Min looks up, “the meeting will start shortly.” 

“Great. All of the documents are drawn up. I've signed everything as well. Once the council puts their word in, have someone run it down to the mailroom.” 

“Will do your highness.” Minho gets up from his desk and hands over the leather folder. The letters still in his hands. 

As they walk he opens them and smiles instantly. 

**_To: His Highness Fancy Pants_ **

_ From: Your favorite princesses  _

The girls have been learning to write and are using him as practice. Their letters are all over the place and there’s miss spelled words as well. But it’s adorable. 

He can tell the to portion was written by Nari and the from was Nabi. 

The letter itself is mostly gibberish, the first few likes legible but then it slowly declines. It makes him laugh. 

“What are you all smiles about? This meeting is going to be dreadful.” Chan mumbles as they walk. Minho hands the letter over and watches the older man start to smile too. 

“It’s cute how much they adore you.” 

“It would be horrible if they hated me.” 

“It would be.” 

“Is Seungmin inside already?” 

“No, but he will be.” 

Min gives Chan the side eye, “oh? Has something more important than his king come up?” He smirks. 

“Yes.” 

Minho snorts, “good for him.” 

He’s more than happy to let Seungmin get his brains fucked out. When that happens he only has to worry about Chan’s eyes on him for a bit. 

“I’m sure you don’t have anything more important right? That’d be too good to be true.” 

Chan laughs, “Jin is down bothering Felix at the moment so no.” 

“What a shame.” 

The doors are opened for him and the room inside becomes silent instantly. 

He holds his tongue from commenting on it. When he was younger he would have, as a prince he was known for his attitude. Not that he’s not known for it now too, but he’s tamed it down much more as he’s gotten older. 

On this council of course is Chan, Seungmin, his father, who is making a special appearance. Milana who is a noblewoman that is in charge of the public image, and unfortunately Henry and Samuel. 

He takes his seat at the head of the table, crossing his legs in front of him. Chan clears his throat and announces that Seungmin will be running a few minutes behind. 

“Minho,” the king looks to his side hearing his father call him. 

“Yes?” 

“Is what we’re about to discuss about those children that you were with during the holidays?” 

“Partially, why?” 

His father simply smiles and reaches for his hand, squeezing gently. “You care for them.” He murmurs. 

Min feels his cheeks heat up, his father has always been able to read him like a book. 

“Yes, this is about their well-being.” 

“You have my approval, even without whatever arguments you’ve prepared. You would have your mother’s as well.” 

Hearing this nearly makes tears come to his eyes, “really? You think that?” He asks softly. 

“Yes, having little ones around affected her greatly.” 

“Positively?” 

“Yes. We both know, there’s no changing her condition, however after seeing you with those kids, she was happy and kind again. Even if just for a short while.” 

“Did she truly believe they were mine?” 

His father nods, “the gaps in her memory get larger and larger, especially when it relates to you for some reason. The love she has for you will never fade despite the things this disease has made her say. Deep within she still wishes you to be happy and have the family you dream of.” 

Minho takes in a breath, he had not been expecting that. He quickly wipes his eyes on the back of his hand just to be sure. 

“Thank you.” Is all he says. He can’t say more or he will start to cry and that would be unhelpful right now 

A few minutes later and Seungmin is coming in, to the untrained eye he looks perfectly fine. Not a hair out of place on his head. But Minho knows better. 

He can see the slight limp in his step and the minor wrinkles in his clothing. 

“Sorry for being late.” He smiles at the group. 

“It’s alright I know your task was very important.” Minho says sweetly. 

Seungmin sends him a glare and kicks his shin under the table. The king bites his lip to keep from groaning, he should have seen that coming. 

Once they’re all settled again Min shifts to sit up even straighter and pulls his chair in closer. His hands clasping in front of him to rest on the table. 

“I think most of you are aware of why we're here today and what is going to be discussed. But in case you don’t, I’m going to be sending out paper work today to a noble family offering a position on my personal council and a member of security training. That being said the entire family will not be able to make the move to the castle due to someone needing to stay behind and manage the noble family’s business.” He begins, there’s several nods and okays from around the table. 

“These decisions are not something I’d typically alert all of you two because they’re not complicated. Especially since all of you have gone through the process yourselves. However there is a second part to this situation that I want you all to be aware of before it happens.” He waits for a moment, no one has a comment so he continues. 

“This noble family in particular has children, the member of the family that is moving to the castle is requesting that the children come with him.” 

As expected Milana, Henry and Samuel gasp, “you want to separate a mother from her children?” Milana shoots immediately. 

“Under normal circumstances no I would never. However the children have made it known they would prefer to be with their father rather than their mother. There are also many reports from our own guardsman about the mother.” 

With this information the noblewoman goes quiet, “what sort of reports? Are the children in danger?” 

Minho opens his folder and hands the documents to Chan to give to her. She scans them and makes a soft sound, “and the father is suitable to take care of them?” 

“Yes.” 

Samuel clears his throat, “and which family is this? You’re being very vague your highness.” 

Minho keeps his face neutral, “The noble family Han.” 

Almost instantly the two older men scoff, “if you have something to share say it.” Minho locks eyes with Samuel. 

“I just find it very convenient that there was no talk about adding a member to your personal council or someone new to the guard. And now suddenly after you spent your holiday with the Han family he’s to move in.” 

“If I recall Samuel, the king does not include you on who is added to his personal council or when he wants to add someone as well.” Chan speaks up. 

“I don’t think you have any of your many hands in the royal guard or security force as well. So it doesn’t seem all that strange for you to be unaware of a position opening.” Seungmin adds. 

Minho keeps his smirk off his face, he will be eternally grateful that his two best friends are his advisors. 

“I also would like to add, who my son spends his holiday with is none of your concern Samuel.” His father says simply. 

“It is our concern when our king is opening courting a  _ married man.”  _ Henry interjects. 

Milana puts her hand to her chest, “your highness is this true? That will look very bad to the people.” 

Minho blinks slowly, rolling his eyes behind his closed lids, “no it is not true. I will admit that during the night of the gala I spent time with him, and as I’m sure you’re going to bring up I danced with him too. However I also spent time with several other men and women that evening as well. And  _ danced  _ with each one of the women you introduced me to Samuel.” 

“There is talk of the two of you being seen intimately.” Henry jabs in. The two men tagging in and out as if they’re in some kind of match. 

“There is talk of everything in these walls.” Min sighs heavily. 

“I would like to add, as a benefit to this argument, your highness. The people thoroughly enjoyed seeing you with children, it brought hope that one day we will have a little prince or princess in these halls again. Despite these children not being your own, the palace image will improve just from seeing them around you.” Milana cuts in. 

“These children should stay with their mother.” Henry snaps, “if their father is going to be here for the purpose of the king’s  _ lover  _ they should not be around, especially the little boy.” 

“Excuse me?” Minho snaps, his eyes laser focused on Henry. It’s obvious that the man realizes the severity of his words instantly. 

“Han is not going to be in this castle for the purpose of being my lover. But more importantly even if he was his children would not be in any danger, little boy included. I will not have you attempting to run your mouth insinuating that little boys,  _ any _ children are unsafe around me because I’m gay either. My sexuality, or anything else would never cause me to have such vile thoughts that you just implied. You be lucky I don’t have you executed this instant for making such a comment.” He growls, seeing red completely. 

There is a silence in the room, Minho takes in a breath, “I was not asking permission for these decisions either; it was a courtesy to all of you to be made aware.” He stands up with his folder in hand. 

“And Samuel so you know a new position just opened on my personal council as well as head of the armory department.” He adds sweetly, voice practically dripping with sugar. 

“But your highness-“ Henry whispers, clearly having put two and two together from what he just said. 

“Pack your things and take your family if I ever see your face in my palace again you’ll be sorry.” 

“But I’ve served your family for years, please it was a mistake. Hayoon, you can’t let him do this, we’ve been friends for so long. Kyungmi would never allow this to happen!” Henry attempts to plead. 

“No friend of mine or her majesty’s would disrespect our son,  _ your  _ king like you have. Be thankful your king has more restraint than his mother does.” His father snarls back at him. 

Minho pushes back from the table and walks to the door, “this meeting is over, you have until this evening to leave. If you’re not gone or you’re found anywhere near my mother I’ll have the guards throw you in the dungeon. Do I make myself clear? 

“Y-yes your highness.” He croaks out. 

The king nods and Seungmin opens the door quickly, in the hallway Minho continues to seethe. His anger bubbling up and over the brim. 

“Chan.” He states. 

“Yes?” 

“When he leaves, have Hyunjin pay him a visit. Make it look like an animal attack.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> omg don't mess with the king am I right??
> 
> I wanted this to be a little longer but I felt like this was a good spot to end it for the moment! I hope you guys liked it!! This is my new fave series to write I won't even lie about that.
> 
> What are your thought??
> 
> My twitter, foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
